I'll love You if You Give Me Your Body
by Black Key
Summary: kalau kamu menginginkan aku jadi kekasihmu, layani aku sepuasnya malam ini. JongKi, BL, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Lemon, NC21.


Title: I'll love You if You Give Me Your Body

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: Oneshort

Main Cast: Choi Jonghun & Lee Hongki Ft Island.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Family, NC21, Lemon.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Lemon Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: kalau kamu menginginkan aku jadi kekasihmu, layani aku sepuasnya malam ini. JongKi, BL, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Lemon, NC21.

Note: Yeah… ini ff oneshort ke lima aku. Dan lagi-lagi NC. Aku kan author grup NC jadi wajar dong kl all ff buatan aku NC semua. Tapi ga semua kok ada beberapa ff q yg rated.a T.

* * *

><p><em>Hongki Pov…<em>

Kesal… Marah… Dongkol…

Dengan semua perasaan itu aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kamarku dan Jonghun si leader pabo itu. Bagaimana nggak kesal, marah dan dongkol kalau melihat orang yang kita suka dekat dan terlihat mesra dengan semua orang. Ya… aku tahu sih kalau kita itu nggak punya hubungan apa-apa bahkan sepertinya dia juga nggak tahu kalau aku ini suka sama dia, dasar nggak peka.

Tapikan aku udah menampakkan kalau aku ini suka sama dia dan cemburu kalau dia dekat-dekat sama orang lain secara berlebihan tapi dasar dianya nggak pernah peka. Jonghun pabo, aku kesal sama kamu. Cakep-cakep kok nggak pekaan sih.

_Author Pov…_

Ceklek…..

Pintu kamar terbuka, masuklah seorang namja tampan siapa lagi kalau bukan si leader Ft Island, Choi Jonghun. Ia memasuki kamarnya dan Hongki sang dongsaeng yang sangat cerewet itu. tapi ia sedikit bingung saat melihat wajah dongsaengnya yang sedang di tekuk. Namja yang wajahnya sedikit cantik itu tengah melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil menyender pada dinding tempat tidurnya.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Jonghun pada Hongki. Namun namja cantik itu tak menjawab ia hanya diam sambil bercemberut-cemberut ria.

"Hei aku ini bicara padamu, Hongki" kata Jonghun tapi lagi-lagi Hongki tak merespon kata-katanya.

"Sebenarnya kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Jonghun bingung. "Ah… sepertinya aku sedikit tahu kenapa kamu seperti ini. Kamu cemburu ke aku bukan?" tanya Jonghun to the point membuat Hongki terlonjak kaget dan jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"A-apa maksudmu Jonghun?" kata Hongki sedikit gugup saat mendengar kata-kata Jonghun tadi. Hongki berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya dan menatap Jonghun kahawatir.

'Kenapa Jonghun bisa mengatakan kata-kata tadi. Jangan-jangan dia tahu semuanya tapi Cuma diam saja selama ini' kata Hongki dalam hati.

"Sudahlah Hongki jujur saja. Aku tahu kok kalau kamu itu jatuh cinta sama aku" kata Jonghun blak-blakkan. Hongki membelalakan matanya tak prcaya kalau ternyata namja yang ia suka ini mengetahui semua isi hatinya tapi ia hanya diam saja selama ini.

"Ka-kamu ngomong apa sih Jonghun" kata Hongki gugup. Jonghun berjalan mendekati Hongki yang secara reflex memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Ia sedikit kahawatir dengan apa yang mau dilakukan Jonghun pada dirinya.

"Ka-kamu mau apa Jonghun" kata Hongki semakin gugup. Tapi, Jonghun tak merespon ia terus berjalan mendekati Hongki yang terus mundur hingga ia menabrak pingir tempat ttidur dan terjatuh diatasnya. Jonghun menyeringai, sebuah seringai yang susah diartikan oleh Hongki.

"Jo-Jonghun" ucap Hongki gugup. Jonghun terus mendekati Hongki dan menindih tubuh namja cantik yang kini di bawahnya. Yang awalnya tubuh Hongki dalam posisi duduk dan tertahan oleh kedua lengannya kini sudah berubah terlentang dan tertindih Jonghun.

"Sudahlah Hongki jujur saja. Kamu jatuh cinta padaku buka" Jonghun membelai pipi Hongki pelan membuat jantung namja yang ada dibawahnya itu semakin berdetak tak karuan.

"Jonghun kamu apa-apaan sih" kata Hongki sambil mendorong tubuh Jonghun yang menindihnya. Kini tubuh Jonghun terbaring disampingnya.

"Kanapa mesti malu sih. Kenapa nggak jujur saja" kata Juonghun pelan. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Kini mereka berdua duduk saling bersebelahan.

"I-Ia aku suka sama kamu" kata Hongki akhirnya. Entah mengapa ia memberanikan dirinya untuk berkata jujur. Jonghun menyeringai saat mendengar pengakuan Hongki padanya.

"Terus sekarang kamu mau apa dari aku?" tanya Jonghun membuat Hongki menatapnya bingung.

"Aku… Aku mau…" Hongki meremasi tangannya gugup. Apa ia harus berkata jujur pada namja disebelahnya ini. "Aku ingin kamu jadi kekasihku" kata Hongki pelan. Ia menutup matanya takut mendengarkan apa lagi melihat kemaraha atau penolakan dari Jonghun.

Jonghun tersenyum lalu memegang wajah Hongki dengan kedua tangannya. Hongki membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan tangan-tangan dingin Jonghun yang menempel wajahnya. Kini posisi mereka berdua saling berhadap-hadapan diatas tempat tidur.

"Kamu mau aku jadi kekasihmu?" tanya Jonghun sambil menatap Hongki yang sedang menundukan wajahnya. Hongki mengangukan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau kamu ingin menjadi kekasihku, aku punya satu syarat" kata Jonghun masih menatap Hongki sambil tersenyum misterius. "Layani aku malam ini dengan tubuhmu sampai aku puas" kata Jonghun membuat Hongki membelalakan matanya dan memandang Jonghun shock.

"Mak-maksud kamu kita…"

"Ya, kita lakukan hubungan intim. Bagaimana?" potong Jonghun. Hongki menatap Jonghun galau. Ia tak tahu harus berkata ia atau tidak.

"Kenapa diam Hongki? Kamu nggak mau? Kalau nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa. Aku nggak masalah sama sekali" kata Jonghun yang beranjak dari atas tempat tidur. Tapi, dengan cepat Hongki menari tangan Jonghun.

"A-aku…. aku mau" kata Hongki malu dan menundukan kepalanya kembali. Jonghun tersenyum evil dan meraoh dagu Hongki agar namja yang ada didepannya itu menatap padanya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Jonghun langsung melumat bibir mengoda Hongki.

Jonghun terus menciumi Hongki tanpa henti. Permaina bibirnya di bibir Hongki begitu liar tapi sampai saat ini Hongki masih diam tak membalas. Mungkin ia masih menata hatinya agar bisa ikhlas memberikan kesuciannya pada namja yang ia sukai itu.

"Kenapa diam saja. Balaslah, jangan buat aku bermain sendiri" kata Jonghun saat ia melepaskan lumatannya sesaat. Setelah melihat angukan kepala Hongki, Jonghun kembali melumat bibir ranum Hongki. Dan kini Hongki mulai membalas lumatan bibir Jonghun membuat namja satu itu menyeringai senang disela-sela ciuman dan lumatannya.

Jonghun memegang bahu Hongki dengan kedua tangannya dan dengan perlahan ia rebahkan tubuh Hongki kembali diatas tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan lumatan bibir mereka berdua yang semakin memanas saja. Jonghun menindih tubuh Hongki.

Jonghun mengecupi bibir Hongki beberapa kali dan kembali melumat bibir mengoda namja yang sangat mencintainya itu. Ia juga tak segan-segan menyusupkan tangannya kedalam baju yang digunakan Hongki. Ia menyentuh suseuatu yang sedikit mengeras disana. Jonghun mengelus, mencuit dan memelintir nipple Hongki yang sudah mengeras karena tegang. Ia memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan yang semakin membuat Hongki melayang dan tegang.

"Bajumu mengangu, buka saja ya" kata Jonghun yang lalu bergerak untuk melepaskan baju Hongki yang sedikit mendapat bantuan dari namja itu sendiri. Hongki menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada saat melihat Jonghun menatap tubuh bagian atasnya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Jonghun menyeringai dan mulai melepaskan penghalang tangan Hongki dari objek yang membuatnya terpesona. Jonghunkembali melumat bibir Hongki dan menidurkan Hongki lagi.

"Ah…" erang Hongki saat Jonghun mengecupi dan terkadang mengigit leher jenjang Hongki membuat lukisan berwarna merah keunguan disana. Jonghun menjilati telinga Hongki dan sesekali mengigitnya membuat Hongki bergelinjang geli.

"Jonghun jangan, itu geli tahu' protes Hongki tapi Jonghun tak merespot kata-katanya. Jonghun terus menjilati leher Hongki tanpa henti dan membuat cetakan berwarna merah dibanyak tempat.

"Jonghun ahh…." Erang Hongki saat Jonghun menjilati nipple kirinya dan memainkan nipple kanannya dengan tangan.

"Teruslah keluarkan eranganmu dan terus sebut namaku dalam desahan sexy-mu itu" bisik Jonghun mengoda diteilnga Hongki. Jonghun menjilati telinga Hongki lagi membuat Hongki mendesah semakin keras. Jonghun membungkam bibir Hongki dengan bibirnya. Ia mengekplorasi seluruh celah dalam mulut Hongki dengan lidahnya. Lidah keduanya saling bertautan hebat.

Tangan Jonghun tak tinggal diam ia dengan pelan membuka ikat pingang Hongki dan membuka celana yang digunakan namja cantik itu. Hongki sedikit menaikan pantanya saat Jonghun hendak menurunkan celana luar dan dalamnya. Ia membiarkan Jonghun untuk menelanjangi dirinya hingga kini ia sudah benar-benar polos. Jonghun melempar pakaian Hongki kesembarang tempat tanpa melepaskan lumatannya.

Jonghun melepaskan lumatan bibirnya. Ia lalu terdiam memandangi tubuh Hongki yang sudah polos tanpa apa pun yang menghalangi pandangannya dari kulit mulus Hongki. Hongki yang merasa risih dipandangi penuh nafsu oleh Jonghun segera meraih selimut dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri. Jonghun menyringai saat melihat tingkah malu-malu Hongki. Wajah namja cantik itu sudah merona merah bak apple yang paling merah.

"Kenapa ditutupi, malu ya?" goda Jonghun sambil tersenyum tipis. Hongki mengangguk pelan dan kembali menundukan wajahnya malu.

"Tak usah malu, tubuhmu sangat indah dan mengoda. Kamu tahu itu?" goda Jonghun sambil menarik pelan kain yang menutupi tubuh polos Hongki. Tapi Hongki langsung mengehentikannya. Ia menahan tarikan Jonghun.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jonghun heran.

"Kamu nggak adil. Aku udah polos tapi kamu masih lengkap" kata Hongki manja. Jonghun terkekeh pelan dan kembali menyeringai.

"Mau membantuku membukanya" tanya Jonghun dengan nada mengodanya. Hongki mengangukan kepalanya pelan dan dengan perlahan ia mulai membuka seluruh pakaian Jonghun. Dan saat ia hendak membuka kain terakhir yang menempel ditubuh Jonghun entah kenapa tangannya sedikit bergetar. Tapi akhirnya ia bisa juga membuat Jonghun naked sama seperti dirinya.

Hongki terus memandangi tubuh polos Jonghun tanpa berkedip. Ia menelan salivanya sendiri dengan sedikit susah saat melihat bagian tubuh Jonghun yang sudah sangat tegang diantara kedua pahanya itu.

'Be-besar dan panjang sekali. Apa itu akan muat masuk kedalam tubuhku yang bahkan belum pernah disentuh dan dirasuki orang ini?' batin Hongki ia masih terpesona dengan benda milik Jonghun itu.

"Kenapa, kamu suka dengan ini?" tanya Jonghun sambil mengengam juniornya sendiri. Hongki tersipu malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalau kamu menyukainya, sentuh dan manjakanlah" suruh Jonghun namun Hongki masih diam saja. Akhirnya Jonghun meraih tangan Hongki dan menuntunnya kearah juniornya sendiri. Dengan sedikit ragu Hongki memainkan junior Jonghun dengan tangannya. Ia mengurut pelan junior Jonghun.

"Masukan" perintah Jonghun. Dengan sedikit ragu akhirnya Hongki memasukan junior Hongki kedalam mulutnya, ya walau pun tak seluruh junior itu yang bisa mausk kedalam mulutnya. Hongki mulai mengemut dan menjilati junior Jonghun seperti anak kecil yang asik mengemut lollipop yang sagat besar. Jonghun mendudukan tubuhnya dan bersandar didinding ranjang sambil menikmati pekerjaan Hongki pada juniornya. Ia menutup matanya meresapi setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Hongki.

"Cukup, kini giliranku yang memanjakanmu" kata Jonghun yang langsung mendorong Hongki hingga namja cantik itu tidur terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Jonghun mengecup bibir Hongki berkali-kali. Ciuman beruntunya terus menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh Hongki mulai dari telinga, leher, bahu, dada dan perut Hongki tanpa lupa meninggalkan jejak berwarna merah keunguan disetiap sudut.

Kecupan demi kecupan Jonghun berikan pada tubuh polos Hongki. Ini wajahnya sudah tepat berada didepan junior Hongki. Tanpa ragu ia masukan junior Hongki kedalam mulutnya dan mulai memainkannya keluar masuk dalam mulutnya. Sesekali ia jilati dan gigit pelan junior Hongki membuat namja cantik itu mengerang nikmat.

"Jonghun… ah…. Ah…" erang Hongki ditengah kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Jonghun menyeringai dan terus mengemut kejantanan Hongki.

"Jong… Hun… fast…. Faster…" erang Hongki sambil menekan kepala Jonghun keselangkangannya. Jonghun pun memenuhi kemauan Hongki dan kembali memainkan junior Hongki dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Hingga namja cantik itu mengerang keras.

"Arrggghhh…" teriak Hongki sedikit keras saat ia mencapai puncak kepuasannya. Ia mengeluarkan cairannya didalam mulut Jonghun yang sdikit mengalir dari celah-celah bibir Jonghun. Tanpa rasa jijik Jonghun langsung menelan semua cairan kental Hongki. Hongki masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Ini masih awal. Kita baru saja akan memasuki inti dari semua permainan" kata Jonghun santai. Hongki yang tahu apa yang dimaksud Jonghun hanya bisa menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Ia masih membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya bila junior Jonghun yang besar itu menembus lubangnya yang masih virgin.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan segera kembali" kata Jonghun yang segera beranjak masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan segera keluar lagi dengan membawa sebotol body lotion ditangannya.

"Aku nggak punya lube jadi pakai ini saja ya" kata Jonghun, Hongki mengangguk pelan. Jonghun lalu mengeluarkan isi dari body lotion itu ditangannya dan mulai meratakannya disetiap sudut jari-jarinya.

"Tahan mungkin ini sedikit sakit" kata Jonghun dan mulai memasukan satu jarinya kedalam lubang sempit Hongki.

"Arrrggghhh… sa.. kit…" erang Hongki. Setitik air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya. Jonghun yang melihat Hongki meringis kesakitan segera menciumi Hongki dengan liar. Berharap ia bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit yang dirasakan Hongki.

Ternyata niat Jonghun berhasil. Tampak Hongki sudah tah mengerang kesakitan lagi. ia mulai mendesah nikmat seiring jari Jonghun yang masih terus menembus lubangnya. Jonghun kembali memasukan jari kedua dan kediannya. Membuat Hongki mengerang kesakitan namun tertahan oleh lumatan Jonghun.

Dengan perlahan dan sabar Jonghun memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan pada tubuh Hongki hingga namja cantik itu tak lagi mengerang kesakitan. Hongki mulai mengeluarkan desahan0desahan sexy-nya membuat junior Jonghun semkin menegang. Jonghun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam tubuh Hongki dan bersiap hendak mengantikan posisi jarinya tadi dengan junior besarnya.

"Tahan ya, ini pasti sangat sakit apa lagi kamu baru pertama kali merasakannya. Tapi aku jamin setelah ini kamu pasti akan merasakan enaknya" kata Jonghun. Hongki mengangukan kepalanya pelan. Dan Jonghun pun mulai memasukan juniornya kedalam lubang hangat nan sempit milik Hongki.

"ARRGGHH….. Sakit…" erang kesakitan Hongki memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Hongki mencengkram kuat bahu Jonghun dan mencakarnya hingga menimbulkan sedikit luka kecil disana. Namun Jonghun tak menindahkan luka kecil itu, ia terus memaksakan juniornya masuk kedalam lubang sempit Hongki.

Hongki meneteskan air matanya disela-sela rasa sakit yang seperti membakar tubuh bagian bawahnya itu. benar kata-kata orang yang sering dia dengar kalau pertama kali itu rasanya pasti sangat sakit. Dan terbuktilah sekarang ia mengerang kesakitan akibat pertahanannya diterobos paksa oleh Jonghun.

"Sakit Jonghun…. Please… keluarkan… aku tak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya" kata Hongki sambil memeluk tubuh Jonghun. Jaonghun masih mencoba memasukan miliknya dengan perlahan.

"Sabarlah, sebentar lagi juga masuk sempurna" kata Jonghun masih tetap berusaha.

"Tapi rasanya sakit sekali, aku nggak kuat" kata Hongki sambil sesekali memukul dada bidang Jonghun. Namun Jonghun tak mengindahkan teriakan kesakitan Hongki. Ia tetap memasukan juniornya dengan paksa.

Blesss….

"Arrggghhhh"

Akhirnya junior Jonghun tertanam dengan sempurna didalam tubuh Hongki seiring dengan teriakan pilu dari Hongki.

"Kita mulai ya" kata Jonghun pelan sambil mengelus wajah dan rambut Hongki. Hongki menganguk pelan, ia mencoba menahan rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya hanya untuk Jonghun namja yang ia sukai.

Jonghun mulai mengerakan tubuhnya hingga membuat juniornya keluar masuk kedalam lubang Hongki dengan tempo yang tetap. Perlahan tapi pasti erangan kesakitan Hongki berubah menjadi desahan-desahan nikmat yang semakin membuat Jonghun bersemangat mengerjai tubuh Hongki.

"Ahh…. Ahh… Jonghun…" desah Hongki.

"Terus sebut namaku" peintah Jonghun tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Jong… Jonghun…. Ah… uh…" desahan Hongki tak bisa ia tahan-tahan lagi. keiatan Jonghun yang terus memberikan rangsangan di setiap titik-titik sensitifnya membuat dirinya terus mengerang nikmat.

"Jonghun… fast… faster…." Kata Hongki dan Jonghun pun mempercepat gerakannya.

"Arrggghh…" desahan panjang Hongki terdengar saat Jonghun berhasil menyetuh prostat Hongki berkali-kali. Jonghun menyeringai licik, ia terus mengerjai titik sensitif Hongki itu.

"Ka-kamu…. Sempit sekali Hongki" kata Jonghun ditengah-tengah kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Kini peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya.

"Ah… ah.." desah Hongki.

"A-aku tak tahan" kata Hongki terus mendesah nikmat.

"Kita keluarkan bersama" kata Jonghun yang semakin menpercepat gerakannya karena ia sendiri juga sudah merasa hendak mencapai titik teratas dari kepuasan berhubungan.

"Ja-jangan… ah… di… dalam…. Arrggghhh…." Erangan panjang Hongki terdengar seiring dengan menyemburnya cairan kental dari juniornya yang membasahi tubuhnya dan Jonghun.

"Arrrggghhhh" erang Jonghun. Ia tak mendengarkan kata-kata Hongki yang memintanya untuk tak mengeluarkan cairan hangat itu didalam dirinya. Jonghun menyemburkan cairan putih kentalnya didalam tubuh Hongki. Hongki tediam sejenak merasakan cairan hangat Jonghun memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Thanks…" kata Jonghun lalu mengecup bibir Hongki kilat. Jonghun mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Hongki. Ia bisa melihat cairan hangatnya mengalir perlahan dari lubang Hongki. Cairan putih itu mengalir bersama dengan bercak merah yang tak terlalu banyak.

Jonghun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Hongki. Ia cukup lelah dengan permainan tadi. Ia pun segera menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polosnya dan mulai tertidur dalam posisi memungungi Hongki.

Hongki masih terdiam tak percaya kalau Jonghun tadi mengeluarkan spermanya didalam lubangnya bukan diluarnya. Hongki memandangi selangkangannya yang penuh dengan spermanya sendiri dan juga sperma milik Jonghun yang sedikit bercampur dengan darah. Hongki menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya lagi dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi hampir seluruh mencoba untuk tenang ia tak menyangka kalau semua akan berakhir seperti saat ini. ia tak pernah membayangkan kalau Jonghun lah akan mendapatkan kesucian tubuhnya. perlahan Hongki memaksakan matanya untuk terpejam tak lama ia pun mulai terbuai dalam mimpi indahnya. Ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya itu.

_Keesokan harinya…_

Hongki terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia meraba-raba tempat disebalahnya, kosong…. Hongki pun segera membuka matanya. Ia tak mendapatkan Jonghun tertidur lagi disana. Namun ia bisa mendengar suara bersik dari dalam kamar mandi. Mungkin Jonghun sedang mandi pikirnya.

Hongki membuka selimut dan hendak turun dari tempat tidur. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. ia kembali melilitkan selimut ditubuhnya saat melihat tubuhnya masih polos tanpa pakaian yang melekat. Wajahnya perlahan merona merah. Ia kembali teringat permainannya dengan Jonghun semalam, sebuah permainan yang tak terduga pikirnya.

"Hei, kenapa melamun" sebuah suara memecahkan lamunan Hongki. Hongki pun segera memandangi sesosok yang tadi menegurnya.

"Nggak, nggak kenapa-kenapa kok" kata Hongki gugup. Kini didepannya telah berdiri Jonghun yang baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya. Walau pu kini Jonghun telah berpakaian lengkap entah kenapa bayangan Jonghun yang tak mengenakan selembar pakaian pun masih menghantui pikiran Hongki hingga kini tanpa ia rasa wajahnya semakin merona merah.

"Sudah sana cepat mandi. Jangan membanyangkan yang tidak-tidak" kata Jonghun yang menangkap basah Hongki. Namja cantik itu pun jadi salah tingkah.

"Si-siapa yang membayangkan yang tidak-tidak" kata Hongki ngeles.

"Sudah sana mandi badanmu pasti lengket semua dan bau sperma" kata Jonghun blak-blakan. Wajah Hongki semakin merona merah. Dengan tampang datar Jonghun keluar dari kamar dan pergi meninggalkan Hongki yang melongo melihat kepergian Jonghun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya.

'Kamu pikir karena siapa aku lengket dan bau sperma seperti sekarang. Itu semua kan akibat ulah kamu semalam. Udah dikasih sekarang kok aku dicuekin' kata Hongki dalam hati. Ia pun segera beranjak dari atas tempat tidur dan mulai membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi.

_Seminggu kemudian…._

Sudah seminggu dari kejadian waktu itu dan Jonghun masih tetap seperti biasanya. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti karena memang tak ada yang berubah. Jonghun masih tampak dekat dengan siapa pun dan tampak mesra dengan banyak yeoja atau pun namja bahkan Hongki tak pernah merasa menjadi kekasih Jonghun. Padahal dia sudah memberikan persaratan yang Jonghun mau waktu itu.

Ia sudah memberikan kesucian tubuhnya pada Jonghun tapi Jonghun belum juga mengatakan kalau dia kekasihnya apa lagi mengucapkan kata cinta padanya. Jangan mengatakan pada orang lain, Jonghun pun belum pernah mengatakan apa pun setelah kejadian waktu itu. hubungan keduanya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan Hongki sempat berfikir kalau Jonghun telah melupakan kejadian waktu itu.

_Hongki Pov…_

Dia masih saja seperti dulu. Dekat dan mesra dengan semua orang seperti saat ini. Dia tengah bercengkrama sambil tertawa senang dengan member T-ara. Sakit rasanya….. aku sudah memberikan apa yang ia inginkan tapi dia masih berprilaku seperti sekarang.

Apa ia tak merasa puas dengan layanan ku waktu itu? kalau soal itu, wajar saja bukan. Itu kan pertama kali buatku jadi wajar saja kalau aku belum bisa membuatnya terpuaskan. Tapi kalau dia mau memiliki hubungan denganku pasti aku mau belajar supaya bisa melayaninya dengan lebih baik hingga ia merasa terpuaskan.

Mungkin aku harus berhenti berharap lebih. Pasti sekarang dia sudah tak ingat dengan kejadian seminggu yang lalu itu. pasti dia telah menghapus semua memori itu. dia pasti tak terpuaskan olehku.

* * *

><p>^_^ The End ^_^<p>

Bagaimana? Ayo comment ya.

Yg baca tinggalkan jejak ya….


End file.
